There has been conventionally known an optical scanner comprising a base plate which is formed in such a manner as to be partly removed while leaving a mirror portion and a pair of torsion beam portions each of which has one end connected to one of opposite ends of the mirror portion, the base plate which is supported by a support member in only one end thereof in a cantilevered manner and wherein a piezoelectric element is provided on part of the base plate.